


Montana Vice

by CitizenOfGlass



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenOfGlass/pseuds/CitizenOfGlass
Summary: Une série de oneshots sur la vie à Hope County.





	Montana Vice

**Author's Note:**

> « Je couche avec John de temps en temps et il me raconte des trucs. Il me raconte des trucs que je suis pas censée savoir. La moitié de ce qu'il me dit, j'y comprends rien. L'autre moitié, c'est des trucs complètement aberrants. Il parle du Père et de son texte et de toutes ces conneries de prophète et du feu de l'Enfer qui arrive. Les pécheurs et les saints. Le salut et la damnation. » Holly, Far Cry 5: Absolution

Le vent ne soufflait plus sur Holland Valley depuis midi, laissant le soleil au zénith écraser la population locale sous son joug caniculaire. Holly Blunt, le front humide et les cheveux attachés comme une botte de blé doré, avait garé son pick-up derrière la maison délabrée de sa cousine. Elle marchait autour du bâtiment en jaugeant son état, un pied-de-biche à la main, à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait signaler la présence d'un squat. Les murs blanchis à la chaux vingt ans plus tôt étaient maintenant couverts de traces de fumier, de terre et de moisissures. La plupart des fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches de bois grossièrement clouées aux dormants. Une parabole déchue pendait au bout d'un câble à côté de la gouttière, tandis que la vitre de la porte d'entrée était depuis longtemps tombée en morceaux. Les bris de verre craquelèrent sous les pas de la petite blonde lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Personne n'avait mis les pieds dans ce taudis depuis un moment. Peut-être même depuis le départ de sa cousine pour le complexe de Joseph Seed. L'air qui s'engouffrait à travers le trou de la porte sentait la vieille cave et lui fit plisser le nez. Elle inséra une clé à moitié rouillée dans la serrure et tourna en espérant qu'aucun loquet ne l'empêcherait d'entrer.

La jeune femme poussa avec son épaule contre le bois pourri jusqu'à ce que la porte cède sous son poids. Une fois dedans, son regard survola rapidement la pièce de vie.

« Dégueulasse. »

Des cadavres de mulots jonchaient le sol à côté de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ils étaient rassemblés là, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle tâcherait de ne pas trop s'attarder dans ce coin-là en cherchant la paperasse qu'elle avait planquée quelque part ici avant de rejoindre la secte. Il lui fallait faire vite. John ne tarderait pas à se lancer à sa poursuite quand il découvrirait son départ précipité du ranch. Il était toujours très réactif lorsqu'un de ses moutons s'éloignait du troupeau.

Holly démarra ses recherches par la chambre à coucher du fond. Elle ne se rappelait absolument pas où elle avait caché ses affaires. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle avait glissé l'un des documents entre deux lames de plancher. Armée de son outil en acier et les pieds bien ancrés au sol, elle détacha une à une les planches qui couvraient la fenêtre. Une lumière chaude s'infiltra progressivement dans la pièce. La vue du lit _king size_ défoncé arracha à Holly une grimace de dépit. C'était là-dessus qu'elle et sa cousine Joan avaient surpris sa mère et son oncle en plein ébat. Le climat incestuel de leur famille n'avait d'ailleurs pas été pour rien dans leur décision de fuir dans les bras d'Eden's Gate. C'était aussi au pied de ce lit que son ex-mari lui avait fait sa demande en mariage. Avec ses trois verres de whiskey-coca dans le pif, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'accepter. Cette chambre était un nid à mauvaises décisions.

Le plancher ne recelait aucun de ses papiers, les lames de bois étant trop étroitement collées les unes aux autres pour qu'elle ait pu y insérer quoi que ce soit. Holly se dirigea donc vers la commode style années soixante-dix calée contre le mur. Elle y trouva des vieilles fringues et, vers l'arrière du dernier tiroir, son permis de mariage. Forcément.

La deuxième chambre n'avait aucune fenêtre. Cette pièce aveugle aurait dû faire office de placard ou de dressing mais elle avait à la place servi de chambre à Joan jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Elle et Holly y avaient organisé leur première soirée pyjama au collège, si tant est qu'une soirée pyjama puisse consister à faire dormir une amie commune à même le sol. Le lit cage de sa cousine avait disparu, remplacé par six cartons. Holly trouva sa carte de sécurité sociale au fond de l'une des boîtes et sortit plusieurs actes de décès de l'armoire murale.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le livret de famille et le classeur des relevés de compte. La jeune femme retourna chercher ces documents dans la grande salle à manger – la salle de vie qui rassemblait le salon et la cuisine. Le buffet accolé au petit muret de séparation entre les deux pièces attira son attention ; elle préféra y poursuivre son investigation plutôt que d'aller déjà tenir compagnie aux mulots. Ses mains fouillèrent frénétiquement le meuble qui ne semblait tenir debout que par l'opération du Saint Esprit. Une boîte en métal, costaude et lourde, se trouvait sur l'étagère du haut. Holly se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses mains, le buffet se mit à pencher dangereusement vers elle avec un bruit de craquement annonciateur. La petite blonde recula en injuriant le meuble. Il s'effondra dans un fracas énorme, soulevant un nuage de poussière grisâtre dans sa chute. La boîte ne contenait qu'un nécessaire de couture.

Avec un long soupir de frustration, Holly se résolut à examiner le sol près de la bibliothèque. Elle reprit son outil en main et l'utilisa pour déplacer les petits cadavres de rongeurs au fur et à mesure qu'elle inspectait les fentes entre chaque planche encrassée.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'un bruit de moteur parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le vrombissement doux s'intensifia puis s'arrêta net. Une portière claqua, puis un silence de quelques secondes suivit. Des pas s'approchèrent du mur près duquel elle était accroupie. Quelqu'un se tenait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, quelqu'un qui venait de poser son front contre une fenêtre et dont l'ombre se projetait sur le bout de son pied-de-biche. Elle dut reculer doucement contre la bibliothèque pour que l'étranger ne la voit pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es là. »

Holly ferma les yeux en entendant le timbre faussement suave de la voix de John. Cet homme était un traqueur né. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une heure et demie pour la retrouver, en comptant le quart d'heure passé ici. Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne un peu du mur pour se redresser lentement. La maison n'avait qu'une seule porte d'entrée et John avait l'oreille fine. Elle ne pourrait sortir sans se faire remarquer et le parquet grinçait trop pour qu'elle puisse se déplacer sans qu'il ne l'entende, même de dehors. La jeune femme attendit donc l'inéluctable : qu'il passe le pas de la porte et tombe sur elle. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait l'enfermer dans l'une des chambres. Ensuite, elle s'enfuirait.

Elle le vit s'introduire dans la maison comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Son gilet et les manches de sa chemise étaient tâchés de sang. Il devait sortir d'une séance de « suppression de tatouages » et n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer avant de partir la pourchasser. John la gratifia de son sourire le plus éclatant.

« Mon petit Holly... »

La jeune femme secoua légèrement ce qui risquait de lui servir d'arme s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

« J'en ai marre de tes conneries. Je me casse. »

Son sourire statique aux lèvres, la démarche détendue et balancée, Seed semblait la narguer en silence.

« Dieu a déserté ta secte et je vais faire pareil.

– Tu as raison. C'est très courageux de ta part de nous quitter pour aller dénoncer ce que tu as fait à ton mari juste avant que la communauté n'y voit un malencontreux accident domestique. »

Holly fit un pas de côté. Puis un autre. Elle osa même lui tourner le dos afin de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la bibliothèque. Elle aurait préféré ne pas partir sans le livret de famille.

« Vas-y, raconte tout aux flics. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je serai plus en sécurité en prison que dans ce putain de complexe. »

John l'appela « petite chose caractérielle » dans un murmure. Elle le laissa s'approcher si près qu'elle vit ses doigts frôler son pied-de-biche. Un demi-pas en arrière et elle lui marchait sur les pieds.

« Ils avaient raison, t'es qu'un taré. Y a longtemps que j'aurais dû les écouter.

– Le Père n'aimerait pas savoir que tu as repris contact avec les hérétiques de Fall's End. »

Les baisers qu'il déposa sur sa nuque et dans son cou lui envoyèrent les dernières décharges d'adrénaline dont elle avait besoin pour le repousser. Holly lui écrasa violemment le pied avec son talon, asséna un coup de coude furieux dans ses côtes avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent au sol, une douleur aigüe fit pousser un cri à la jeune femme. Sa jambe était mal tombée sur le pied-de-biche. Elle fut tout de même la première à se relever, l'outil solidement attaché à la paume de sa main.

« Un taré et une pute, John. Amuse-toi bien avec tes anges quand je serai partie. J'espère qu'elles te l'arracheront avec les dents pendant ton sommeil, puisque t'es pas capable de la garder dans ton froc. »

Le confesseur émit un rire franc tout en se relevant à son tour. Elle eut l'impression de lui avoir raconté une bonne blague. Il se tenait les côtes et respirait bruyamment entre chaque groupe de mots.

« Merci. De ton côté, je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un autre mari pour te tabasser. Tu pourras recommencer à écarter les jambes pour éviter les coups, comme tu aimes.

– Ça c'est drôle de la part de quelqu'un qui torture pour arriver à bander puis qui appelle ça l'expiation.

– Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Holly. »

Ses yeux avaient changé de teinte et d'expression si brutalement qu'une sensation de pesanteur la prit au ventre. Il n'y avait plus rien de goguenard dans son attitude. John ressemblait à un prédateur irrité.

Les deux adversaires commencèrent à claudiquer en rond dans la pièce sans se quitter du regard. Holly esquiva la table à manger en estimant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre la chambre du fond. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux foncer directement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ? Je t'ai jamais parlé de cet endroit.

– Je suis un bon berger. »

John avait compris ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Faire le tour de la pièce jusqu'à parvenir à sortir sous son nez. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée pour lui bloquer le passage, les mains croisées dans le dos, le menton haut et la posture assurée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, John, t'as pas envie de me laisser partir ? T'es tombé amoureux ? »

Après un clin d'œil narquois, Holly s'élança dans le couloir à toute vitesse et l'entendit piquer un sprint dans son dos pour la rattraper. Elle fit alors volte-face pour le prendre au dépourvu. Le fit encore tomber avec un coup d'épaule puis sauta par-dessus lui en fonçant vers la porte. La jeune femme ne put résister à l'envie de le railler une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison.

« Peut-être que tu devrais bouger un peu ton gros cul au lieu de te cacher comme un rat dans ton ranch à rien foutre. T'es même pas capable d'attraper une fille qui boîte. »

La main de John se posa contre le mur quand il se remit debout. Holly aimait toujours faire honneur à son surnom de _char d'assaut._ Même si en général, cela concernait plutôt son affinité avec les armes lourdes et les alcools forts.

« Je suis sûre que si je reviens d'ici quelques années, tu seras redevenu aussi obèse que quand t'es arrivé dans le comté, _John la Bouée_. Tu te souviens ? »

Les doigts de la jeune femme se refermèrent autour de la poignée ronde de la porte. Quand elle tenta de la tourner, la poignée ne bougea pas d'un iota. Fermée à double tour. Holly avait laissé la clé à l'extérieur à son arrivée. Le genre de détail qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier lorsqu'on avait affaire à l'un des frères Seed. Il avait pris la clé puis guetté le premier moment d'inattention pour l'enfermer avec lui. La jeune femme le vit glisser un petit objet métallique dans sa poche de manière ostentatoire lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour pour lui faire face.

« Rends-moi ça, c'est pas à toi. »

Holly n'attendit pas sa réponse et chargea une troisième fois. Il voulut l'éviter comme un torero mais au lieu de le pousser, la jeune femme l'attrapa par les pans du gilet et le tira brusquement en direction de la table à manger. John tenta de réduire l'impact des rebords en bois contre ses reins en tombant sur le meuble avec ses coudes. Exactement comme elle l'avait espéré. La petite blonde en profita pour l'abasourdir avec une gifle magistrale et récupérer la clé dans la poche de son jean. Elle recula ensuite en faisant tournoyer l'objet entre ses doigts, sous un regard de plus en plus tempétueux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Appeler ton frère à l'aide parce que t'y arrives pas tout seul, comme d'habitude ? »

Le confesseur se redressa en massant sa joue. Il palpa ensuite le lobe de son oreille, conscient d'avoir perdu le bijou qui s'y trouvait. Fini d'encaisser.

« Tu appartiens à Eden's Gate, que tu le veuilles ou non.

– Nan. J'emmerde le Père et j'emmerde sa secte. »

John fit un pas en avant, son visage complètement illisible. Elle resta immobile.

« Répète ça. »

Holly prit soin de reformuler sa pensée en articulant chaque syllabe très clairement, laissant rouler tous les sons sur sa langue comme des glaçons en plein juillet.

« Le Père et tous ses adorateurs peuvent aller se faire mettre. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Saisie par la queue de cheval d'une main et par le cou d'une autre, Holly n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser plaquer contre le mur derrière elle. La jeune femme accueillit sa bouche contre la sienne avec un gémissement langoureux qui fit râler l'autre en réponse. Sa langue se soumit à la sienne sans lutter jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe leur baiser avec une petite morsure à la langue. Comme toujours, il allait l'obliger à en réclamer plus. Il embrassa sa lèvre inférieure plusieurs fois avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Puis suça ses deux lèvres l'une après l'autre avec tout autant de douceur pour évoquer ce qu'il avait très envie de faire à leurs jumelles.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas trop mal.

– Je préfère quand tu es gentille, Holly. Je préfère quand tu es douce et que tu me laisses te remplir avec ma foi. Oui ?

– Oui.

– Dis-le encore.

– Oui. Oui, John. S'il-te-plaît. »

Holly se sentit soudain soulevée par les cuisses ; elle dut laisser tomber son pied-de-biche pour s'accrocher à ses épaules. Le confesseur la déposa sur le rebord de la table qu'il prit soin de débarrasser avec son avant-bras. Il la força ensuite à y allonger le haut de son corps en appuyant d'une main sur son épaule.

« Déshabille-toi. »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et retira ses sneakers usées, ses chaussettes et son pantalon en pliant les jambes. John était du genre à aimer qu'on retire uniquement ce qu'il était nécessaire de retirer. Holly ne se rappelait pas avoir passé une seule de ses nuits avec lui entièrement nue. Même lorsqu'il exigeait d'avoir accès à sa poitrine, il se contentait de remonter son t-shirt jusqu'à son cou et de tirer sur le tissu de son soutien-gorge jusqu'à dévoiler ce qu'il voulait voir. Il s'occupa lui-même de descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes après avoir détaché sa ceinture et ouvert sa braguette d'une main impatiente.

« Écarte, Holly. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les cuisses en grand, soudain très obéissante.

« Non, pas ça. Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

Holly poussa un juron excité en comprenant de quoi il parlait. Elle s'exécuta et lui offrit l'un de ses spectacles préférés en écartant ses propres lèvres avec ses pouces, dévoilant ainsi le mont qui s'était engorgé pour lui.

« Reste comme ça. Sinon, j'arrêterai. »

Sa seule réplique fut un bruit de gorge sourd et choqué. La bouche de John s'était refermée sur elle comme une ventouse et lui infligeait déjà une série de succions vigoureuses à la limite du supportable. Il se montra terriblement impatient de l'entendre crier, n'hésitant pas à laisser glisser ses dents sur sa chair hypersensible. Lorsque les jambes d'Holly remuèrent pour se soustraire à cette torture, il ramena sèchement ses cuisses sur ses épaules. Elle n'osa plus bouger. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de déplacer ses pouces qui maintenaient ses propres lèvres assez épanouies pour qu'il lui fasse du bien.

« John, je t'en supplie. Doucement.

– Trop tard pour ça. »

John s'interrompit pour sucer grossièrement deux doigts bagués sous des yeux noisette médusés. Une fois les bagues retirées, ses doigts reliés par un filet de salive s'immiscèrent lentement, très lentement dans le creux de sa fente, jusqu'à disparaître totalement en elle. Tout bourreau qu'il était, John entreprit de stimuler ce point G dont il connaissait l'emplacement par cœur. Il reprit ensuite son clitoris en bouche les yeux rivés dans les siens, l'aspirant encore plus fort pour la punir. Holly ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière puis se fermèrent très fort, seule manière de lui échapper un peu. Tout son corps était pris de tremblements furieux, sinon de spasmes quand ses dents frôlaient délicatement sa vulve.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit d'abord sur des halètements irréguliers. Lorsque de longues plaintes aigües commencèrent enfin à lui échapper, John n'y tint plus et descendit son caleçon pour se prendre en main et relâcher un peu de tension. Elle le sentit explorer chacune de ses crevasses avec sa langue et ses lèvres gourmandes, encore et encore et encore. Ses doigts agiles avaient accéléré le massage de sa zone érogène jusqu'à la masturber de manière obscène. La jeune femme le supplia d'arrêter sans en penser un traître mot. Il changea alors de tactique et fit tournoyer le bout de sa langue autour de son bourgeon douloureux à un rythme si rigoureusement régulier qu'elle sanglota pour de bon. Les cuisses de la jeune femme tremblaient de plus en plus fort. Ses doigts tremblaient aussi et glissaient sur ses lèvres intimes couvertes de salive. Holly craignait par-dessus tout qu'il n'arrête parce qu'elle aurait lâché prise. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la tienne lui-même grande ouverte et il le savait pertinemment. Devoir s'offrir à lui de cette manière était presque humiliant.

« John... J'en peux plus... »

Lorsqu'il fut lassé de son petit jeu et que sa trique lui devint insupportable, John retira ses doigts et la souleva avec ses deux mains, se redressa en la maintenant solidement sur ses épaules, puis se mit à la laper et la sucer encore plus crûment, s'assurant qu'elle entende quantité de bruits mouillés. Qu'il rende l'acte aussi sale fit poindre l'orgasme dans le ventre d'Holly. C'était l'effet recherché.

« Oh mon dieu, John... J'y suis... Presque... »

La jeune femme oscilla fébrilement du bassin comme pour le coller à son visage, la peau de son sexe rougie par les succions, les raclements et les frottements incessants de sa barbe contre elle. Seed perdit à nouveau patience et lui asséna une claque violente sur la cuisse avec le plat de sa main. La douleur fulgurante fit basculer Holly. Elle céda et jouit incontrôlablement contre sa bouche, la voix perdue dans de nouveaux sanglots de détresse. Sa vulve dégoulinait tellement qu'elle sentit quelque chose couler entre ses fesses.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire à peu près normal. John la garda sur ses épaules tout ce temps, léchant ce qu'il restait à lécher, nettoyant le désordre qu'il avait mis là.

« C'est fini. Il me l'a dit. Tout ça pour rien.

– Hmmm. »

Le confesseur redéposa une Holly profondément satisfaite sur la table. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ce qu'il avait dit, quoi que cela ait voulu dire. Ses yeux se rouvrirent doucement quand un bruit plastifié parvint à ses oreilles. Il venait de déchirer l'emballage d'un préservatif et la jeune femme l'observa dérouler très lentement le latex autour de sa verge. John aimait prendre son temps lors de deux rituels ; celui-ci, et celui qui consistait à faire monter la tension dans leurs reins avant même qu'ils ne se soient déshabillés. Il aimait le contrôle du temps et du plaisir de l'autre.

« L'Eden comme dans le Premier Livre. Il l'a vu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore... Oh, bordel... »

John l'avait pénétrée sur toute la longueur avec un râle de contentement. Les jambes d'Holly reposaient maintenant sur ses avant-bras. L'homme entama sans plus tarder ses premiers va-et-vients entre ses cuisses. Ceux-là ne firent aucun effet à Holly. Ce furent les suivants, plus profonds et secs, qui firent renaître un plaisir insidieux dans le bas de son ventre. Ça et l'étreinte impitoyable autour de son cou. Elle lui fit alors signe d'arrêter. Retira son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge pour s'offrir toute entière à lui. Il était plus que temps.

« Laisse-moi te chevaucher. »

Holly se redressa sur les coudes puis grimpa dans les bras de son amant. Le confesseur, amusé par l'initiative, l'emmena avec lui vers le canapé miteux. Personne n'osait jamais dire à John comment baiser. Son pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles lorsqu'il s'assit en la tenant collée à lui par les fesses. Désarçonnée lors du passage de la table au canapé, Holly enroula ses doigts autour de son membre pour le remettre à sa place, tout au fond de son entrecuisse. Ils poussèrent tous deux les mêmes soupirs lorsque la jeune femme descendit plusieurs fois jusqu'à ses bourses avant de remonter jusqu'à la moitié de son sexe luisant de lubrifiant.

« Holly, j'ai besoin que tu restes en bas. »

La jeune femme se plaça comme il l'avait demandé puis entama des mouvements de reins beaucoup plus rapides pour le soulager. John ferma les yeux à son tour, les traits tirés par un plaisir intense et contagieux. Son bras finement musclé la ceintura possessivement. Il laissa aller plusieurs gémissements spontanés qui excitèrent Holly plus que de raison. Elle sentit ses propres hanches remuer chaotiquement contre les siennes mais refusa de céder tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il allait jouir lui aussi.

« Je vais bientôt venir... Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi... »

Le ton plaintif de sa voix envoya subitement John en l'air. Son deuxième bras l'entoura pour la serrer contre lui et l'obliger à rester calée très profondément sur lui. Holly fit du mieux qu'elle put pour se finir elle aussi, les mains accrochées à la nuque du confesseur. Ils poussèrent ensemble des cris de délivrance, leurs joues posées l'une contre l'autre, la peau couverte d'une fine couche de sueur. L'air était devenu moite dans la pièce. Les odeurs y avaient changé. Holly le chevaucha de plus en plus doucement jusqu'à se sentir totalement vidée et comblée à la fois. Lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, elle sentit à quel point elle avait ruisselé sur lui pendant l'acte. Ses parties étaient trempées de cyprine chaude en-dessous d'elle. John se mit à marmonner les yeux fermés après qu'elle soit descendue de selle.

« Il ne restera plus qu'Adam et Eve. C'est fini.

– Pfff, _Johnny boy_. Je comprends jamais rien à ton blabla post-coïtal.

– Reste ici. »

L'homme la retint contre lui quand elle voulut se lever pour aller chercher ses habits éparpillés près de la table. Il avait rouvert les yeux mais regardait dans le vide, satisfait lui aussi. Holly lui arracha un dernier frisson en retirant le préservatif usagé avec ses doigts. Le bout de latex se retrouva bien vite jeté négligemment à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« C'est la dernière fois que je t'attrape en train de fuguer.

– Ouais, ouais. Tu dis ça à chaque fois. »

La jeune femme prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa une demi-douzaine de fois. Sa barbe était encore humide. Lorsqu'il dirigea son regard vers elle, elle descendit ses mains pour les poser sur son torse, l'air enjoué.

« Bon, on y va ? »

**Author's Note:**

> "May the God of me protect my soul as I stay a little while longer in this dusty rabbit hole to sing my song chained onto your bed." iamamiwhoami - ; john


End file.
